


Black, Blue and Green

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Yasha (Critical Role), Flowers, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Nott weaves flowers in Yasha's hair
Relationships: Nott & Yasha (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Black, Blue and Green

Yasha was unused to working with other people, and being absent so often meant she had a more difficult time fitting in with the others. Mollymauk had warmed up to the group quickly, or more specifically he just kind of made himself at home among these people, which was very Mollymauk. She walked on her own near the back of the group as Molly harassed Caleb, the only person back with her being Nott, who had detached from Caleb to pick a flower on the side of the road. They weren't very close, but Nott was quite endearing and her passion was very refreshing. They enjoyed each other's company for a while before Nott scuttled up next to Yasha, trying to match Yasha's long strides with her short legs.

"Hey Yasha! Look!" Nott held up her fist, which was holding the stems of a bunch of pretty blue flowers. "Do you have these already?"

"No, I do not think so," Yasha replied, going through her memory to remember if she had any like these.

"Here," Nott handed Yasha two of the flowers, to which Yasha pulled out her book and put them inside. 

"Thank you, Nott," Yasha said, giving the beaming goblin a small smile.

"Do you want some in your hair?" Nott asked, indicating to the remaining bunch of flowers. Yasha considered this, not particularly for or against the idea. "It's good luck."

"Well if it is good luck," Yasha decided, seeing the excited look on the goblin's face. Nott beamed and with surprising skill scuttled up Yasha until she was perched on Yasha's shoulders. She weighed almost nothing and the added weight did nothing to slow Yasha's walking pace. 

"I don't get why other races are so tall. It's not that great," Nott muttered absentmindedly, as Yasha felt slight tugging on her hair. She couldn't see what Nott was doing, so she simply let Nott do her things. Occasionally Nott would untangle a knot in her hair, but she spent most of the time adorning Yasha's hair with flowers. The amount of delicateness she used was surprising and it reminded her of when Nott would pick a lock with how deftly her fingers moved. Nott worked until about sundown, working quietly until she finished.

She spoke up, startling Yasha. "Alright I'm done!"

Jester who had been talking to Fjord, spun around her face immediately lighting up.

"Wow, Yasha! You look so pretty!" She squealed. "Blue looks really good on you!"

"Yeah it does!" Beau called back to the group, not turning her head.

"Some of my finest work," Nott declared proudly.

"Do you feel lucky, Yasha?" Jester asked. 

"Uh... No?" She responded honestly. "But I do like having flowers in my hair."

"Will you do me next?" Jester asked, excitedly looking up at Nott.

"Sure, but we have to wait until I find more flowers when we camp," Nott agreed. Jester beamed and turned back around and resuming her conversation with Fjord. They continued to walk as a group, the golden light peering through the trees. She could feel Nott rest her arms carefully on the top and Yasha's head, before setting her chin on her folded arms.

Although the task was done, Yasha didn't ask Nott to get down. She had done a good job with the flowers, and she seemed tired. She decided that the goblin earned a nap, so she carried Nott until they got to camp, a new appreciation for her goblin friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Nott and Yasha's relationship near the beginning of C2 soooo....


End file.
